


Gifts for the Bride and Groom

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Demons & Fairies, Fairies, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, Wedding Gifts, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush doesn't know what to give his son and daughter-in-law for their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts for the Bride and Groom

"Soundwave, do you think Thornstriker would prefer a dress or a pair of heels?"

 

Soundwave only turned with complete blankness on her face as she watched her husband look at a list on his table.  "...I'm sorry, what?"

 

"A dress or a pair of heels?"

 

"How am I supposed to know what Thornstriker likes?"

 

"You think I do?"

 

Soundwave rolled her eyes and turned back to her book, "Why don't you ask Queen Eclipse?  She knows what fairy noblewomen like more than I would."

 

"But Thornstriker isn't like the other fairy noblewomen.  Bloodshed wouldn't fall for someone that liked the same things Queen Eclipse does."

 

He had a point.  From what she knew of the Captain of the Guard, no fairy noble like Eclipse would have caught his eye and heart.  Thornstriker was different, something beyond the pretty, pristine fairy noblewomen she had met in her life.

 

But that still didn't mean she knew what the young fairy liked or did as a hobby.  "I only know that she enjoys reading.  Perhaps you could find some demon book or something knowledgeable that she might like to read."

 

"Really?" Bombrush finally looked up at her.  "A book?  You want me to get Thornstriker a book as a wedding gift?"

 

"As opposed to what else on that list of yours?"

 

"Well, other than clothing and shoes and a nice horse, I didn't have much else."

 

"I swear, if one of those is sending dancers to their wedding."

 

"No~ I've already scheduled them to perform when the desserts are served."

 

Soundwave nearly threw her book at him, but held back the urge to due to it being a very good copy of her favorite serial books and knowing a glare would do the job anyway.

 

"I was kidding, you know Bloodshed would never allow me to get something like that into his wedding."

 

"Where there's a will, there's a way."

 

Bombrush could not argue with that.  He was a stubborn man and if he really wanted to surprise Bloodshed with sexy dancers at his wedding, he could do that.

 

But he was a reasonable man.  And one who knew exactly how his son would murder him if he made this happen at his own wedding.  "Maybe I will get her a book.  Perhaps something exotic and rare."

 

"You'll probably make her flustered and embarrassed.  I don't see her as someone who would like exotic and rare things like collectors do."

 

"It wouldn't be like a one of its kind edition or anything, Soundwave, I'd probably just look for something only available in the demon kingdom and give her a copy for her own personal reading."

 

"Then there you go.  Problem solved." Soundwave turned back to her book.

 

"Indeed." Bombrush fixed his list before he furrowed his eyebrows at it.  "Now I just need to think of something to get for Bloodshed."

 

No.  She was not getting involved in this discussion.  Closing her book, Soundwave got up to leave.

 

"Hey, can you at least offer a suggestion before you bail on me?"

 

"I think your son would find you being nowhere near the wedding reception enough of a gift."

 

"That hurts..." He said to the door that Soundwave left through.  "That really burns me, Soundwave."

 

Sighing, Bombrush turned back to the list to contemplate it.

 

Maybe a sword would make a fine gift for the groom.

 

END


End file.
